


The Dragon

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [25]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Light the Dragonfires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He must say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon

He pulled her to him–-Minerva almost shouting at him to let her go except her mouth was muffled against his robe–-and whispered hurriedly in a resolute yet pained voice, “Not enough time,  _not enough._ I do what I must do, my love." 

He pushed her away from him, backing away towards the center of the Temple as she regained her balance. Minerva stared at Martin’s retreating form, at the sadness in his eyes. 

She heard him say in resignation, "The Dragon waits.”

Minerva was ready to snatch him back towards her when the dome suddenly blew apart.


End file.
